


Порнолифт

by NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Все было бы куда проще, если бы во время очередного сбоя энергии в замке они не проходили дурацкую тренировку, которую Лэнс называл «Порнолифтом».





	Порнолифт

Все было бы куда проще, если бы во время очередного сбоя энергии в замке они не проходили дурацкую тренировку, которую Лэнс называл «Порнолифтом». Почему смертоносная коробка, способная превратить их в лепешку, вызывает у Лэнса такие ассоциации, Кит даже думать не хотел.

— Именно ты выбрал этот тренажер, — напоминает Лэнс, и Кит пихает его в бок. Мог бы и не подкалывать, сам ведь орал радостно: «Чувак, да это же прям декорация для сцены из «Горячих космических цыпочек с тентаклями 5»!

Все было бы куда проще, если бы они уже успели выбраться из клетки, стены которой стремительно сжимались всего секунду назад — как раз для того, чтобы научить их преодолевать препятствие на скорость.

— Ее положено проходить за три минуты, — раздраженно говорит Кит. — Но из-за тебя мы тут застряли.

Все было бы куда проще, если бы Лэнс не набросился на него с поцелуями, решив, что это удачный момент — пусть даже всего три минуты, но их никто не видит, и можно вволю нацеловаться, а уж выбраться они и за минуту успеют.

— Ну да, я — талант! — гордо сообщает Лэнс. — Но чего ты нервничаешь? Врубят электричество, и выберемся. Лучше подумай, что можно сделать с этим.

Киту особо и думать не приходится, потому что ответ сразу приходит на ум. Хреновый ответ, если честно. И все было бы куда проще, если бы у них не вставало друг на друга каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом. А сейчас они были не просто рядом, стены буквально вминали их друг в друга, и Кит чувствовал твердый член Лэнса бедром, а сам даже не мог поправить свой, больно упирающийся в ширинку. 

— Сдурел? Мы не будем сейчас дрочить. А если оно врубится в любой момент? Нас же расплющит!

— Меня уже плющит, — сообщает Лэнс, целуя его в шею и просовывая руку ему в штаны.

Киту даже не хватает места, чтобы оттолкнуть его или увернуться. Приходится терпеть. Впрочем, терпеть — слово неподходящее: Лэнс дрочит ему в рваном ритме, но от этого все равно ошеломительно хорошо.

— Слушай, просто… давай подождем, — бормочет Кит, все же не забывая об угрозе, которую таит клетка. Пусть и обесточенная сейчас.

— Зачем ждать, когда можно провести время с пользой? — хмыкает Лэнс, обводя головку его члена подушечкой большого пальца. — И вообще, ты такой эгоист, мог бы и помочь товарищу.

— Я не эгоист, я просто успел на раздачу мозгов, пока кое-кто спал, — бурчит Кит, невольно подаваясь бедрами навстречу ласкающей ладони.

— Тогда, мозговой центр, придумай, как нам вылезти и закончить все без угрозы для жизни, — бормочет Лэнс. — Потому что моей жизни точно угрожает смерть от спермотоксикоза.

— Придурок, — Кит не выдерживает и тоже сжимает его член.

От неожиданности Лэнс шумно выдыхает ему в рот, и Кит ускоряет движение. Лэнса трясет, он уже не может двигать кулаком так активно, но Киту и этого хватает, чтобы спустить. В висках шумно бьется кровь, все вокруг расплывается, кажется нереальным, чужим, только Лэнс выделяется ярким пятном, и Кит ласкает его, быстро доводя до разрядки.

Энергия возвращается, как раз когда Киту кажется, что он не то что подтянуться на руках и выбраться через отодвигающуюся крышу не сможет, а просто на ногах не устоит. Но стены, к счастью, не сдвигаются, а наоборот, разъезжаются в стороны. Хоть в чем-то везет.

— Теперь это и правда порнолифт, — хмыкает Кит.

— Да! Мы сделали это! — вскидывает кулак в воздух Лэнс. — Хотя цыпочкам с тентаклями до тебя, как Заркону до принцессы Органы!

Комплимент, конечно, сомнительный, но искренность, с которой он сказан, все искупает.

— У тебя штаны мокрые, — довольно-усталым голосом добавляет Лэнс.

— На свои посмотри, — бурчит Кит.

— Отлично, скажем, что обмочились со страху, когда нас тут зажало!

— Не собираюсь я такого говорить! — возмущается Кит.

— А придется. Или придумывай другой вариант за три секунды, гений, — улыбается Лэнс.

И Кит видит бегущих к ним взволнованных Аллуру, Корана и Пидж. Мозг, наличием которого Кит так гордился совсем недавно, похоже, стек в штаны вместе со спермой, и Кит понимает неизбежное — придется сознаться в унизительной реакции организма. Уж точно лучше, чем шокировать их правдой. И все же лицо Лэнса, когда тот кончал от его рук, стоит того, чтобы соврать. Но потом Кит обязательно возьмет реванш. В конце концов, их новый водный тренажер как будто авторы «Развратного Ихтиандра. Начало» создали.


End file.
